hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Magnificent
History Origins The Magnificent was an alien, born on a distant, dying world. Still an infant, he was put in a space rocket and sent away from his home planet just before it exploded, and he reached Earth after a perilous voyage. Finally, he landed in the United States of America, of course, and he was found by an elder couple who adopted him, named him John, and raised him teaching him the highest and purest American values, such as patriotism, altruism, respect for truth and justice. As he grew up and his incredible alien powers manifested, John chose to protect and serve the planet that had given him a new home, and he became The Magnificent, the most powerful and righteous superhero the world had ever known. With the face of a movie star and the power of a god, The Magnificent is the greatest superhero alive and he soon signed up with Żarnowski International Corporation which helped him find six other super powerful supers were ready, Żarnowski International Corporation introduced The Champions to an amazed world and save it. Appearance ''' The Magnificent takes the appearance of a young, handsome muscular, blonde-haired Caucasian male with blue eyes. His costume is mostly blue with a red collar, with a white cape having red stripes going down it resembling the American flag that is held up by a golden chain going across his chest that has a giant golden eagle on his right shoulder. He has red gloves and red boots. With a red line on his right side golden button down shirt on his right side, He has a red belt with a golden circle in the middle of it and a dark blue triangle in the center of it. When The Magnificent isn't being a hero. He usually wears professional clothes such as suits, button-down shirts, and dress pants, he also wears polo shirts and has a business watch which carries his suit in it allowing him to change into his costume. '''Personality The Magnificent, John has a natural easy-going demeanor yet an impressive presence. He seems quick to take command of situations, which makes him one of the Champion's more prominent leaders and public figures. As a member of the Champions, he seems to have a good working and personal relationship with his comrades and is able to handle most situations with a cool and calm head. The Magnificent goes out of his way to protect the lives of all living beings, even those of his enemies. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weakness ''' '''Powers Alicoen Physiology: Being born from the deceased word of Alicoeus his people were described as unstoppable super warriors across the whole galaxy. This makes him easily the number 1 most powerful hero. * Absolute Strength: '''He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe. The Magnificent possesses near limitless strength, though the exact limits of The Magnificent strength are unknown. He is capable of lifting far in excess of one billion tons. He has demonstrated multiple astonishing feats of strength during his career, including easily lifting tremendous weights, The Magnificent known feats of strength include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain, ripping Killer in two, taking Ertha the Rock cosmic axe and shattering it with his bare hands, lifting a cruise liner effortlessly, and his unrestrained power overloaded The Vitality who then said his power was infinite. He was even able to break the Shemmoth limbs with relative ease, and The Magnificient himself was able to easily kill Stormfront by ripping him in half. The Magnificient has yet to demonstrate an upper-limit to his strength. The Magnificent has also shown enough physical strength to be able to beat Stormfront into submission more than once with pure force when he was relatively stable, which shows a high degree of power. The Magnificient has demonstrated an even greater degree of strength, managing to easily overpower his son Punk. During an encounter with The Retaliators, with Thunderstruck, Captain Super and Shemmoth in their ranks, The Magnificient swatted them aside. physically overpowering Lord Sinister in combat, moving Earth away from the Sun with ease was pushing it toward the Sun (a feat that would require quintillions tons of force), and having the strength necessary to shatter a small planet with numerous blows. * 'Supernatural Speed: '''The Magnificent possesses the ability to think, move, run, and react at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as Acceleration, The Magnificent can still run at speeds faster than the speed of light. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. His speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity (5 miles a second) * 'Supernatural Athleticism: 'The Magnificent natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * 'Supernatural Reflexes: 'Although The Magnificent relies mostly on his invulnerability, can react at superhuman speeds exceeding the equivalent of several times the speed of Sound. As such, The Magnificent was able to catch a sniper bullet from a highly advanced Martian gun. The Magnificent has in the past saved his son's mother and former lover Wendy Willaims from a point-blank gunshot wound to head from being inflicted on him by the Shy. With her taunting The Magnificent, asking if he was "faster than a speeding bullet". The Magnificient saving Wendy, he says to Shy that she herself knew he could catch the bullet because Shy knew how fast The Magnificient was to the nearest millisecond. The Magnificent has been able to attack Thunderstruck, Captain Super, and Shemmoth all at the same time. * 'Supernatural Stamina: 'He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. As a result, his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. * 'Flight: 'The Magnificent possesses the ability to float by defying gravity, capable of flying at supersonic speeds fly far above hypersonic speeds (above Mach 10). (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. He has demonstrated traveling to the Sun and back in a matter of moments which would require him to fly at speeds faster than light. And during the Mysterious Martain invasion, he flew to Saturn (about 746 million miles distance) almost immediately, which required him either to move at many times the speed of light (still thought to be impossible in this space-time) or to have bypassed space altogether thus giving the impression that he had moved faster than light-speed. He has also been stated to travel at many times the speed of light. Which allows him to fly over one million times the speed of light. He once traveled from the Vega star to Earth - a distance of over 25 light-years - in minutes if not seconds. * 'Heat Vision: 'The Magnificent can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Armaggedon clones in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. * 'Invulnerability: 'His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions, including the vacuums of space. The Magnificient is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. He could survive the blast of nuclear warheads, entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed, withstanding the impact of an exploding star, and surviving being in the vicinity of an explosion equal to 50 supernovas. * 'Decelerated Aging: '''The Magnificent can potentially live indefinitely with little to no aging to his being, * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''The Magnificent can heal himself from virtually all injuries. He twice even came back from having his molecularity dispersed, during his fights with Armaggedon, the Molecular Master and Black Annis. ' * 'Breath Powers: The Magnificent can generate hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. * '''Supernatural Senses: '''The Magnificent possesses vastly enhanced senses. He is able to hear almost any sound at any decibel, pitch, and frequency. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency (He has demonstrated hearing a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa). The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. The full extent of John other senses superhuman capabilities is unknown. ** 'Supernatural Hearing: '''The Magnificent has the ability to expand his hearing range, giving him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reach him. This also gives him an incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ** 'Supernatural Smell: 'On various occasions, The Magnificent has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. * 'Supernatural Vision: 'The Magnificent also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ** 'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. The Magnificent can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ** Telescopic Vision: 'The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ** 'Microscopic Vision: 'The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the subatomic level. ** 'X-Ray Vision: 'The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ** 'Infrared Perception: 'The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. * 'Sonic Scream: 'The Magnificent has a sonic scream that gives him a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. He possesses an incredible degree of control over his vocal cords. This enables him to mimic sounds and generate any sound he desires, even developing several abilities. The Magnificent has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. He also a good ventriloquist he practice it in high school. '''Abilities ' 'Supernatural Combat: '''Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, The Magnificent has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. The Magnificent combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, The Magnificent has been trained in boxing by Major Freedom, Andromeda in Gladiator combative methods and wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Nighttime. 'Genius Level Intellect: He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Knowing what's the weather going to be by just flying into the clouds. The Magnificent analytical powers enable him to read the information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). Investigation: Both as a superhero and as a journalist, The Magnificent is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. Journalism: John is one of the best reporters on the Brooklyn Action News, rivaled only by his baby momma Wendy Willaims. He gained a Pulitzer Prize at least on one occasion. Leadership: The Magnificent has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of The Champions. Equipment Eagle Watch: a wristwatch with a spring-loaded opening. John Smith, The Magnificent, used this watch to compress and conceal his costume while operating in his civilian identity. By thumbing a small stud on the side, the top of the eagle-opened, releasing the costume (chemically treated to shrink), allowing John the ability to change clothes at super-speed. Weaknesses ''' '''Vulnerability to Neoinite: '''Since the destruction of Alicoeus, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Neoinite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Alicoen native to this reality. '''Vulnerability to Lead: '''He cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision powers. '''Vulnerability to Supernatural Forces: '''The Magnificent biomatrix makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra-dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. The Magnificent vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on The Magnificent and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Esoteric and vital forces such as Chi which is basically magic as well can affect him. '''Vulnerability to High-Senses: '''The Magnificent can't see through lead with his X-Ray Vision and because of his super hearing, The Magnificent ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. '''Trivia * For a long time, he assumed he was Nirvanian like Empress Andromeda is because The Story his parents told him about how they got him was a fairy and elf came and gave him to them. It makes sense Supergiant and his species have pointy ears similar to that of an elf and Gravity Gal and her species having black sclera with red irises and black pupils with red glowing hair resembling a fairy. But they were both aliens, not magical creatures. Even when The Magnificent ask Andromeda he's Nirvanian she always said no. * He is based on Gladiator, Superman, and The Sentry. * He dated Empress Andromeda. * He dated Alex Garcia. * He's currently dating Shining Star. Category:Superhero Category:Alien Category:Universe 1 Category:Male Characters Category:The Champions